Gogyohka
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Saat Rei berpulang akibat terjebak badai saat kamp musim panas, apakah yang ia tinggalkan untuk Nagisa agar semangatnya kembali? (Lagi-lagi) character death inside. Sliiiiight Reigisa dan Makoharu. RnR, please?


***oke, fine. Saya bacot banget sama deskrip di fanfic ini... Salahkanlah koneksi internet saya yang abal sampe ngedownload 320MB aja butuh 2 jam dan itupun koneksinya ga bisa dipake yang lain- #heh #itucurcol. Jadi sambil nunggu download, nontonin koleksi Free!, stuck di episode 5, dan inget punya plot bunny dan drabble hasil celeng flashfiction yang bisa dipanjangin karena idenya top markotop menurut si sayah #NARSES #PLAK, lalu lahirlah fanfiksi ini www. As usual, fanfic ini gak dibeta dan diketik cuma dalam waktu sejam setengah, jadi yang minta EYD sempurna harap minggat- #dor. Free! itu punya KyoAni, High Speed! itu punya Kouji Ouji, "Pada Suatu Hari Nanti" itu punya Sapardi Djoko Damano - dan tumben sekali saya pake puisi Indonesia sebagai inspirasi #dor #gacintabangsasendiri -, Nakano Hitori yang saya sebut barusan adalah pengepul log 2ch yang dijadiin buku "Densha Otoko" kemudian saya pinjem namanya buat penname Rei #heh #spoiler, dan ceritanya punya saya. RnR please, minna? ^^***

_...pada suatu hari nanti,_  
_jasadku tak akan ada lagi _  
_tapi dalam bait-bait sajak ini _  
_kau tak akan kurelakan sendiri..._

Iwatobi, musim panas 2013.

"Nagisa, ayo berangkat."

Kelam. Langit musim panas yang biasanya cerah itu kini tak dapat lagi munafik, ia turut serta berduka atas gugurnya seorang remaja di lautan lepas sana, beberapa hari yang telah lewat. Sebuah badai menghanyutkan raga sang pemuda, berikut semangatnya, dan mimpinya sebagai seorang perenang. Siang ini, jasadnya akan diperabukan, dan tiga orang kawannya di klub renang SMA Iwatobi akan datang untuk melayat, memberi penghormatan terakhir pada teman seperjuangan mereka yang kini sudah jadi mayat.

Mereka semua berduka. Siapa yang menyangka kegiatan kamp musim panas yang seharusnya menyenangkan dan menyiapkan mereka ikut kejuaraan bulan depan akan menjadi kamp pertama dan terakhir bagi mereka. Sembari bersiap, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang barusan dipanggil itu pun mengenang malam mengenaskan itu, rasa bersalah masih hinggap di dadanya.

_Jika saja ia tak memaksa Rei-chan bergabung ke klub renang._

_Jika saja ia tak mengusulkan kamp musim panas ke pulau terpencil._

Malam itu cerah, tak ada satupun anggota klub renang Iwatobi yang menyangka bahwa akan terjadi badai yang parah. Mereka tinggal di pesisir pantai seumur hidup mereka (selain Rei), jadi mereka pun paham luar kepala akan tanda-tanda alam yang akan membahayakan mereka. Karenanya, mereka pun dengan percaya diri menggelar tenda di pantai, alih-alih ikut menginap di penginapan yang dihuni oleh Kou, manajer mereka, dan Amakata-sensei, pembimbing mereka (ini juga mereka lakukan untuk mengirit ongkos, sih. Penginapan kan tidak murah). Setelah berebut tenda, mereka yang telah lelah akibat berlatih renang seharian pun mengibarkan bendera putih, dan memilih untuk segera tidur agar esok hari tenaga mereka kembali.

_Kecuali Rei._

Ia merasa regimen latihannya masih kurang. Sebagai anggota baru tim renang (yang juga baru belajar berenang seumur hidupnya, wajar, ia kan mantan pelari), ia memang tak diharuskan menyelesaikan menu latihan yang sama dengan seniornya. Kou berbaik hati pada si pemuda tinggi berambut biru itu, dengan mengizinkannya mengikuti setengah dari menu latihan tiga orang anggota lainnya. Namun jangan dikira "setengah dari menu latihan senior" itu adalah menu yang ringan. Beberapa belas kilometer harus ia tempuh dengan berenang gaya kupu-kupu, mengarungi laut bebas yang penuh bahaya dan berliku. Masih untung juga ia diizinkan memakai papan, karena ia belum benar-benar lancar berenang.

Namun ia ingin segera lancar berenang, agar sebanding dengan Haruka, seniornya yang sangat anggun saat bercumbu dengan air, baik kolam maupun laut. Dalam imajinya, saat berenang Haruka menjadi satu dengan air, tak hanya mengambang dan bergerak. Sungguh cantik, pikirnya.

Maka malam itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Makoto, senior sekaligus ketua klub renang yang juga berbagi tenda dengannya, ia keluar dari tenda, membawa papannya untuk melanjutkan latihan berenangnya. Ia tak dapat tidur, dan ia melihat langit yang cerah. Malam ini pasti tak akan ada apa-apa, batinnya. Ia sudah mempelajari bintang, dan ia "bisa" membaca manakala badai akan tiba. Semuanya ia pelajari dari buku, tentu saja.

Namun terkadang, perhitungan manusia pun bisa salah. Rumus bisa berkhianat pada sang penghitung, dan alam memutuskan sesuatu yang terbaik bagi dirinya.

Baru beberapa ratus meter ia berenang, lautan mulai pasang. Pesisir Kanto memang tengah dilanda cuaca yang tak menentu, meskipun seharusnya malam itu musim panas telah mencapai sepertiga bagian terakhirnya. Rei berusaha melawan arus, namun usahanya sia-sia. Nampaknya Dewa Lautan mencintai usahanya belajar berenang, sehingga ia dipanggil lebih dahulu ke pelukan-Nya. Makoto, Haruka, dan Nagisa yang mencoba menyelamatkan Rei pun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Sejak itu, rasa bersalah muncul di benak ketiganya. Makoto menyesal karena tidak menyadari Rei hilang. Haruka menyesal karena tak dapat berbuat apa-apa saat Rei ada di hadapannya, dengan wajah membiru dan nafas satu-satu. Ia hanya bisa terdiam, hingga akhirnya denyut nadi Rei hilang tak berbekas. Seketika itu pula, memoar akan kehilangan Rin muncul kembali pada jiwanya. Sakitnya tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ia memang tak terlalu dekat dengan Rei, namun hei, begitupun saat Rin bertolak ke Australia, ia tak terlalu dekat dengannya, bukan?

Namun yang paling merasa bersalah adalah Nagisa.

Bagaimanapun, Nagisa yang mengajak mereka mengadakan kamp musim panas, meskipun Makoto menolak secara implisit pada awalnya(sebagai ketua tim, ia memiliki hak prerogatif untuk menyetujui atau menolak setiap kegiatan tim, sebetulnya. Namun Makoto adalah Makoto, ia tak bisa mengatakan "tidak". Terlalu baik juga bisa menjadi bumerang, begitulah). Ia juga yang memaksa Rei untuk ikut klub renang, dengan alasan anggotanya kurang satu, padahal ia tahu Rei bukanlah perenang.

Padahal ia mengajak Rei menjadi anggota klub renang hanya karena satu alasan: ia ingin lebih dekat dengannya.

Nagisa tak yakin kapan, mengapa, dan bagaimana ia mulai menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Rei. Ia juga tak tahu apa yang ia sukai dari Rei. Mungkin ia terkesima dengan fakta bahwa meskipun diganggu berkali-kali, Rei tetap mau berteman dengannya. Bisa jadi juga karena Rei yang menyelamatkan klub renang yang tengah ia rintis dari kemungkinan gagal dengan menjadi anggota keempat klub mereka, meskipun ia tak bisa berenang sama sekali. Banyak kemungkinan yang melintas di kepalanya, namun semuanya kini mengkristal menjadi sebuah konklusi sederhana: penyesalan.

_Apapun yang terjadi, Rei takkan lagi bisa hidup dan kembali pada pelukannya._

_Klub renang yang mereka rintis pun tak mungkin lagi bisa berlanju_t.

Kepala sekolah memutuskan untuk membubarkan klub renang mereka dengan alasan keamanan, bahkan hampir memecat Amakata-sensei dari posisi guru pembimbing dan Makoto dari statusnya sebagai pelajar. Saat mengetahui hal tersebut secara tak sengaja, penyesalan Nagisa pun semakin dalam.

Hingga saat ini, ia termenung dalam balutan kimono hitamnya (yang dipinjamkan oleh sang kakak), tenggelam dalam pikiran negatifnya hingga Makoto menepuk bahunya.

"Kalau terlalu siang, nanti keretanya penuh, lho."

Tatapan mata hijau muda Makoto lunak, penuh perhatian pada si pemuda pirang. Ia tahu Nagisa tengah bergulat dengan emosinya sendiri, karena ia pernah menemani Haruka mengatasi hal yang sama. Sementara itu Haruka sudah berada di depan pintu, dengan jas hitam formal dan sepatu, siap berangkat.

"Hoi, kalian. Kalau tak mau berangkat, nanti rumah ini akan kukunci," ujar Haruka datar.

"Tunggu, Haru-chan!", akhirnya Nagisa bersuara, untuk yang pertama kalinya hari itu sejak ia tiba di rumah Haruka. Nagisa, bersama dengan Makoto, meninggalkan ruang TV yang barusan mereka duduki, untuk kemudian berangkat ke rumah keluarga Ryugazaki.

Mereka berangkat dalam diam, mulai dari langkah pertama keluar dari rumah hingga mereka tiba ke pangkalan bus yang akan membawa mereka ke stasiun. Kesunyian ini bukanlah hal biasa untuk mereka, biasanya Nagisa-lah yang paling tidak tahan diam dan akan mengusulkan sesuatu yang aneh hanya supaya keheningan antara mereka pecah. Biasanya, jika bukan Rei, pasti Makoto-lah yang akan menjadi korban keisengan Nagisa. Namun kali ini, malah Nagisa yang paling diam diantara mereka.

Kesunyian itu tak berganti hingga mereka berganti moda transportasi. Bus yang mereka tumpangi penuh, sehingga mereka pun terpencar. Setibanya di stasiun, tanpa kata, mereka berkumpul di tempat Makoto berdiri. Tubuh Makoto memang yang paling besar diantara mereka, bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan almarhum Rei. Posturnya yang mencolok terbukti berguna di saat seperti ini, dimana kata adalah sesuatu yang dianggap mahal bagi mereka.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan kereta cepat. Menit demi menit terasa begitu lambat dalam kereta yang sunyi itu. Tak banyak penumpang kala itu, nampaknya cuaca buruk membuat banyak orang memilih untuk tak keluar dari rumah-rumah mereka. Nagisa, Makoto, dan Haruka pun duduk berdampingan, dan akhirnya Makoto yang memecahkan kesunyian.

"Jadi teringat, pertama kali kita naik kereta cepat ini saat kita masih SD. Saat itu, belum ada Rin. Jadi ya, hanya kita bertiga saja...," kenang Makoto. "Sudah berapa tahun yang lalu, ya?"

"Lima atau enam," desis Haruka. Ia sebenarnya benci mengobrol jika tak benar-benar perlu. Namun kali ini, ia benar-benar harus melakukannya. Ia tak ingin Nagisa merasakan hal yang sama saat ia kehilangan Rin. Perih, tentu saja. Ia beruntung memiliki Makoto sebagai tempat kembali, dan ia ingin Nagisa kembali pada mereka. Ia juga ingin Nagisa menyadari bahwa kecelakaan kemarin murni karena alam yang berkhianat, bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Sayangnya, Haruka tak pandai mengejawantahkan pemikiran dan keinginannya, sehingga ia hanya bisa melakukan hal-hal kecil agar Nagisa bisa merasa kembali nyaman.

Seperti siang ini, ia mengobrol dengan Makoto hanya untuk mencairkan suasana yang tegang bagi Nagisa.

"...dan kau ketakutan pada om-om yang duduk di sebelahmu sampai kau menangis, Nagisa," lanjut Haruka kemudian.

Mendengarnya, Nagisa manyun.

"Haru-chan, kejam! Aku kan sekarang bukan anak-anak lagi...," balas Nagisa. Setelah membalas obrolan Haruka, ia pun tertidur, kelelahan. Siksaan batin berupa rasa bersalah itu pasti berdampak pada tubuh mungilnya. Makoto tersenyum hangat dan mengacak rambut Nagisa untuk menenangkannya.

"Tak apa, Nagisa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kok."

Tak butuh waktu lama berjalan kaki dari perhentian terakhir jalur Yamanote untuk tiba di kediaman keluarga Ryugazaki. Rumah bergaya Jepang tua itu besar, cukup besar untuk mengintimidasi ketiganya dan membuat mereka mengurungkan niat suci mereka untuk melayat. Setelah melihat papan kayu bertuliskan "Ryugazaki", mencocokkan alamat, blok, dan nomor rumah dengan alamat yang mereka dapat dari sekolah, juga menjumpai beberapa baris orang berpakaian hitam-hitam keluar-masuk rumah tersebut, mereka pun menjadi yakin bahwa rumah itu adalah benar kediaman keluarga almarhum kawan setim mereka.

Saat mereka tiba, kremasi baru selesai dilakukan. Menurut adat, penghormatan terakhir para pelayat dilakukan dengan menghadap abu sang almarhum, membawa dupa, dan mengirim doa pada sang dewa agar almarhum ditempatkan di tempat terbaik di sisi sang dewa. Tiga sekawan teman setim almarhum dari tim renang SMA-nya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Empat tepukan doa pun mereka panjatkan, tulus dari lubuk hati mereka yang paling dalam. Selepas memberikan penghormatan, mereka pun beranjak berdiri, untuk kemudian pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Kalian dari tim renang SMA Iwatobi, ya?", tanya seorang wanita paruh baya, sesaat setelah mereka berdiri. Wanita itu menggunakan kimono hitam khas Jepang, wajahnya diselimuti kesedihan. Makoto, Nagisa, dan Haruka mengangguk, lalu membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat pada orangtua almarhum kawannya itu. Mereka baru pertama kali bertemu orangtua Rei. Maklum saja, semasa hidupnya Rei tinggal sendiri di sebuah apato dekat sekolah, dan ia belum pernah mengenalkan keluarganya pada mereka.

"Yang namanya Nagisa-kun, yang mana, ya?", tanya sang ibu kemudian, suaranya melunak. Nagisa kemudian berujar, "Saya, bu."

"Untukmu. Rei akan lebih senang jika ini berada di tanganmu", ujar sang ibu kemudian, sembari menyodorkan sebuah kotak mungil yang terbungkus kain warna biru. Meskipun kebingungan, Nagisa menerima bungkusan tersebut, memaksakan sebuah senyum, sembari membungkuk kembali tanda hormat. "Terima kasih, bu".

"Sama-sama. Berhati-hatilah di jalan. Terima kasih sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Iwatobi. Ah, aku masih harus menerima tamu, jadi mohon maaf, tidak bisa mengobrol lama dengan kalian," ujar ibu tersebut, sembari berjalan ke pintu masuk. Mereka pun tahu diri, dan segera menuju pintu keluar untuk pulang.

Di perjalanan pulang, kesunyian yang sama terulang kembali. Nagisa melanjutkan tidurnya, kali ini di paha Makoto. Ia mungkin merasa lebih nyaman setelah Makoto memulai percakapan saat berangkat barusan. Haruka, seperti biasa, menatap ke luar jendela. Kereta yang mereka gunakan sedikit lebih padat dari kereta yang mereka gunakan saat berangkat, namun toh mereka tetap bisa duduk bersama.

Dalam tidurnya, Nagisa bermimpi kembali pada hari dimana ia pertama berjumpa dengan Rei. Kala itu adalah hari pertama sekolah. Dalam upacara penyambutan, Nagisa duduk di sebelah Rei. Sebagai makhluk sosial, tentu saja Nagisa menyapa Rei duluan.

"Hai, aku Hazuki Nagisa. Namamu siapa?," tanya Nagisa pada Rei, yang sedang menulis di buku catatan kecilnya, entah menulis apa. Rei yang kaget langsung menutup catatan kecil itu, menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak turun, dan membalas sapaan Nagisa.

"Ryu-Ryugazaki Rei. Salam kenal," balasnya kemudian. Ia lalu melanjutkan tulisannya yang belum selesai.

"Ah, Rei-chan sedang menulis apa? Lihat, dong!," ujar Nagisa kemudian. Tangannya mencoba mengambil buku catatan kecil yang tengah ditulisi oleh Rei. Rei pun jelas menolak buku rahasianya itu dilihat oleh Nagisa. Sudah baru kenal, sok akrab, mau lihat-lihat rahasia orang pula!, begitu pikir Rei kala itu.

"Ja-jangan dilihat! Tulisanku tidak cantik. Lagipula, bukannya kau harusnya memanggilku Ryugazaki?," teriak Rei, yang kontan membuat seisi aula melihat ke arah mereka. Rei yang habis berteriak pun mukanya memerah, menahan malu. Nagisa hanya tersenyum nakal.

Sejak kejadian itu, sudah berulang kali Nagisa berusaha mencuri lihat buku yang selalu dibawa Rei dan ditulisinya di kala senggang itu. Tentu saja, semua usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Rei yang sudah belajar dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Nagisa pun sudah tahu bagaimana cara mengamankan bukunya itu dari tangan jahil Nagisa. Cara Rei mengamankan bukunya pun bisa dibilang hebat, karena hingga akhir hayatnya, Nagisa belum pernah melihat seperti apa catatan rahasia Rei tersebut.

Mimpi pertemuan pertama Nagisa dengan Rei itu pun terhenti saat Nagisa mencium aroma ikan kembung yang tengah dimasak oleh Haruka. Saat itu, ia juga menyadari bahwa ia lapar, dan langit di luar sana telah gelap, menandakan malam sudah tiba.

"Nng... Haru-chan, kenapa aku ada di sini?," tanya Nagisa kemudian.

"Kau ketiduran sejak dalam kereta. Makoto kasihan melihatmu, jadi ia membawamu kesini," balas Haruka, setengah berteriak. Ia tengah memasak, jadi tak mungkin ia menghampiri Nagisa di ruang sebelah kalau tak ingin masakannya hangus.

"Mako-chan dimana? Aku mau bilang terima kasih padanya," lanjut Nagisa.

"Makoto ada di kamarku. Kalian menginap saja di sini. Aku sudah masak ikan untuk tiga orang," ujar Haruka datar. Mendengar jawaban Haruka, Nagisa pun menghampiri Haruka ke dapur. Makoto sudah ada di sana.

Mereka kemudian menikmati makan malam. Masakan Haruka tidak berubah sejak SD, ikan kembung bakar dengan nasi putih. Rasa yang familiar ini membantu Nagisa merasa nyaman dan sedikit melupakan sesalnya. Selepas makan malam, mereka pun beranjak tidur.

"Nagisa, bawaanmu kutinggal di ruangan yang barusan, tenang saja," ujar Makoto sebelum mereka tidur. Haruka sudah menyiapkan futon untuk mereka bertiga. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun tenggelam dalam mimpi masing-masing.

_Kecuali Nagisa._

Tak lama setelah Makoto dan Haruka tertidur, ia meninggalkan kamar Haruka, dan berjingkat menuju kamar yang barusan ia tempati. Rumah Haruka adalah rumah Jepang lama dengan banyak ruangan, dan Nagisa tak pernah bisa berhenti mengagumi kemampuan Haruka hidup sendiri di rumah seluas itu tanpa merasa kesepian atau malas merapikannya. Perlahan, ia menggeser pintu kamar tersebut, menyalakan lampunya, dan menemukan tas mungil serta ponselnya di pojok ruangan.

Ia membuka tasnya, dan mengambil bungkusan biru dari orang tua Rei. Bungkusan itu dibukanya hati-hati, seakan tak ingin merusak sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuknya. Ia terbelalak saat membuka bungkusan itu.

Sebuah buku mungil yang sangat ia kenali ada di dalamnya.

_Buku rahasia yang tak pernah Rei tunjukkan isinya padanya._

Pelan-pelan, sembari menahan gemetar dari tangannya, Nagisa membuka buku tersebut. Halaman pertamanya bertuliskan "Nakano Hitori", yang sekilas membuatnya ragu bahwa itu adalah buku catatan milik Rei, sampai ia memperhatikan dengan detil tulisannya. Tulisan tangan Rei rapi, kontras dengan kanji tulisan tangannya yang kerap terbalik goresannya. Setelah memperhatikan tulisan tersebut, ia tahu bahwa tulisannya adalah benar tulisan tangan Rei.

"Aku tak tahu Rei punya nama pena...," bisik Nagisa, dalam hati, sembari membuka halaman selanjutnya dari buku tersebut.

_Hening/_  
_derap langkah berhenti/_  
_apakah ini yang aku ingin?/_  
_Tak ada waktu lagi/_  
_aku pasti kembali!_

_Gogyohka_. Sajak lima baris berbentuk bebas itu terukir dalam lembar demi lembar buku mungil yang sedang dibacanya. Sajak yang pertama ia baca bertanggal dua tahun lalu, dan berisikan semangat Rei yang nampaknya baru saja menghadapi kegagalan. Nagisa tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan membaca buku itu.

_Perjumpaan/_  
_perpisahan/_  
_beli satu/_  
_gratis satu/_  
_"Sayonara"._

Sajak itu bertanggal musim dingin lalu, saat perpisahan sekolah menengah pertama, sepertinya. Nagisa membacanya pelan-pelan, sembari meresapi makna dibalik ukiran kata dan rima buatan Rei. Ia pun merasa Rei ada di sebelahnya, menceritakan semua kisah hidupnya.

_Mulai/_  
_di garis ini/_  
_ada si pirang cari mati/_  
_Sampai selesai/_  
_kuatkah aku tak pergi?_

Sajak itu bertanggal sama dengan hari pertemuan pertama mereka. Nagisa pun tertawa. Ia tahu siapa "si pirang" yang dimaksud dalam sajak itu, dan ia merasa sedikit menyesal sudah membuat Rei marah kala itu.

_Tiga/_  
_perenang sempurna/_  
_dalam sajak/_  
_kutuliskan/_  
_cukupkah?_

_"Aku hanya berenang bebas"/_  
_ujarnya/_  
_sembari menyatukan jiwa lepas/_  
_dengan ombak/_  
_indahnya._

_Layaknya paus/_  
_si raja laut/_  
_dengan senyum/_  
_air pun dibuatnya berlutut/_  
_"Standing applause"_

_Si pirang/_  
_menyebalkan/_  
_geraknya di kolam/_  
_terlalu indah/_  
_aku kalah._

Setelah membaca beberapa halaman, Nagisa pun terhenti pada sebuah halaman. Empat buah sajak tertulis di halaman itu, tanggalnya adalah tanggal dimana Rei diajaknya berenang bersama (lebih tepatnya, melihat mereka bertiga berenang, sih) sebagai undangan masuk klub renang. Tak disangkanya, Rei mencitrakan dirinya, juga Makoto dan Haruka, begitu tinggi. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia pun melanjutkan membalik halaman-halaman buku mungil tersebut.

_Rumus/_  
_kadang menipu/_  
_karena di dunia nyata/_  
_hanya naluri manusia/_  
_yang digunakan._

_"Lepaskanlah/_  
_izinkanlah kolam/_  
_memeluk raga/_  
_menghangatkan jiwa"/_  
_ujarnya._

_Aku menurut/_  
_Aku mengapung/_  
_Secara ajaib/_  
_tak lagi/_  
_aku butuh pelampung._

Nagisa tertawa kembali. Tiga sajak ini ditulis pada hari dimana akhirnya Rei bisa berenang, setelah Haruka dipaksa mengajarinya. Sejak itu, Rei memang tak terlalu mengandalkan rumus, seperti saat pertama mereka berjumpa. Nagisa melanjutkan membaca, hingga akhirnya ia tiba pada halaman terakhir, yang ditulis semalam sebelum kamp musim panas mereka dimulai.

_Mimpi manusia/_  
_jika ia terlupa/_  
_maka selamanya/_  
_tak akan pernah/_  
_menjadi nyata._

Maka tetesan kristal yang tertahan di mata Nagisa pun akhirnya keluar dengan bebas.

"Rei-chan, kau jahat. Mimpi kita kan sama! Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku sebelum mimpi kita jadi nyata..."

* * *

Iwatobi, musim panas 2020

"Oi, Nagisa. Cepat sedikit atau kutinggalkan," gerutu seorang pria tinggi berambut merah sembari mengenakan sepatunya. Nagisa yang tengah mengenakan kimono pun buru-buru merapikan pakaiannya itu.

"Tenang saja, Rin. Kita kan tidak sedang dikejar waktu," balas Makoto. "Lagipula ikan kembung bakar Haruka masih belum selesai dimasak," ujarnya. "Lepas dulu deh, sepatumu"

Rin pun menurut, kemudian masuk kembali ke rumah tua Haruka. "Cih. Baiklah."

Tujuh tahun telah berlalu, dan tidak ada yang berubah dari gaya hidup mereka. Haruka, Makoto, dan Nagisa masihlah teman dekat, dan kali ini Rin kembali bersama mereka. Kali ini, mereka kembali sebagai teman setim dalam medley relay, mewakili Jepang dalam Olimpiade. Baru saja mereka meraih medali emas, dan Nagisa bersikukuh ingin mendatangi Rei, mengizinkan Rei tahu bahwa mimpinya telah tercapai. Sebuah _gogyohka_ pun telah ia tulis. Bukan hal mudah bagi Nagisa untuk menulis puisi seperti itu, namun ia rela, kok.

Tak lama setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan siang mereka, mereka pun berangkat dengan mobil. Abu Rei disimpan di sebuah kuil di kota tetangga, jaraknya sekitar satu jam perjalanan. Cuaca siang itu cerah, dan satu jam perjalanan mereka pun dilewati tanpa terasa. Nagisa kembali menjadi Nagisa, seorang pria muda yang tak kehilangan keceriaan khas bocahnya. Nagisa pula yang kali ini memecah kesunyian dalam perjalanan mereka, sampai-sampai Rin yang mengemudikan mobil kehilangan sedikit konsentrasinya saat menyetir.

Mereka pun tiba di kuil tujuan mereka. Ditemani pendeta, mereka pun mencari perabuan Rei. Setelah menemukannya, empat sekawan itu pun mengulang ritual yang sama saat mereka melakukan penghormatan pertama kali. Empat tepukan, disertai doa dan dupa.

Seiring dupa, Nagisa pun membakar sajak yang ditulisnya. Ia percaya, dengan membakarnya, Rei bisa membaca isi sajaknya di alam sana.

_Rei-chan,/_  
_terima kasih untuk sajaknya/_  
_berkatmu, bukan lagi aku berlari dari realita/_  
_namun aku berlari demi mimpiku yang tertunda./_  
_Dan kini, kami semua meraihnya._


End file.
